I want you, I need you
by Zack Winters
Summary: Zack and Cloud arrange to met up and go into town, but when it rains Zacks confines his feelings to the blonde teen, and things get a bit Steamy for the Raven beauty and his cute little chocobo ; YAOI,A lot of smut,lemon. VERY HOT! Trust me,you'll like it


**This quickly wrote one shot 'No Sleep' is set in a secondary school in Midgar. Zack and Cloud are both sixteen (with Zack nearly reaching 17) and in the senior year and have planned to meet up on a Friday night. [Based on a true story, except the Character's are a little older ; )] if your reading this please review afterwards and if you want to chat about fan fiction, story idea's or anything really just add me on facebook and say I read your fan fiction, btw the profile picture is the same as my fan fiction one, I tend to avoid camera's : P. Enjoy **

- No Sleep -

The school bell had finally rung after a physics lesson that had seemed to carry on for a decade. Like most teenagers who were bored out of the minds in that class, Zack Fair had mashed his books into his bag and ran out the class. He was a fairly tall teenager, around 6"3 foot tall and had large black spiky hair (Which is rumoured to boost his height from 6"1 to 6"3). Unlike most people in his advanced sciences class his uniform was worn scruffily with his shirt un-tucked beneath his beige jumper which he had his sleeves rolled up. He bore an X shaped scar across his left check and had the most tantalising blue eyes. Although instead of rushing out of class to get back home he rushed towards the other end of the school to his best friend's art lesson.

As he reached the door he stopped at leaned down to catch his breath. "Sorry if I kept you waiting Cloud."

"No worries I only just walked out this minute." Zack's friends replied. As Zack raised his head he saw cloud leaning against the tattered wall next to him. Cloud was a bit shorter than Zack, he only just reached 5"7 feet but his spiky blonde hair raised him up to 5"9. The boy had slightly longer hair although it was much spikier and alot brighter. As the two close friends walked down the empty corridor the engaged in what was a loud conversation. "So Spiky how was your art lesson?" Zack asked with his signature puppy dog grin. "Ur it was alright I just think my art teacher hates me so much and I hate all this girl's asking for my phone number."

"Well just come out already Cloud people should finally know that you're gay. Besides at least then girls will stop asking for a phone number."

"Yeah maybe, I'll have to think about it. So anyway what are we going to do when we get to yours then?"

"Oh I forgot! My parents are out of town for the weekend we could go out into the town. Have some fun and stop at mine for the night, yeah?"

"Sounds great!"

Both of the students laughed as the steadily walked out of the school and, after ten minutes, they arrived at Zack's house. Zack rummaged into his right pocket and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and slugged his bag across the corridor into the wall and turned to face his friend "Just throw your bag anywhere I need to get changed. Did you bring your spare change of clothes?" Cloud nodded in reply to the smiling teen. "Okay then Cloudy you get changed in the bathroom and I'll go into my bedroom to do it, yeah?" "Okay Zack."

Both of the boys walked up the stairs and made their brief separate ways into another room. Cloud walked into Zack's bathroom and shut the door on his way in. He instantly knew why his parents gave him an on sweet bathroom. Only most of the wall tiles were in place (although half were cracked) as the others either fell out due bad construction work or, out of anger or boredom, were pulled out. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and placed it against the sinks base as he notice what seemed to be either a newspaper or a magazine. As he pulled the stack of papers out he saw it was a magazine entitled 'SOLDIER GUYS'. Cloud looked at the magazine with a menacing grin as he opened it. Cloud was disappointed, since all the contents in that magazine were on how to become a male operative for SOLDIER. He though that this would be the day that he found out Zack was gay like him. He _hoped_ anyways.

A twitch occurred in his boxers as he thought of Zack getting changed in the other room. Cloud slid off his school trousers and gently placed them next to his shirt. _Oh shit_. Cloud needed some deodorant and Zack had some on his dresser. _But if I walk in and he's getting changed... it'll be a sight to see. _Cloud looked down at his stomach to make sure, if Zack was interested, he'd see a well toned body. _Perfect_. "Yo Zack you got any spray I could borrow... HOLY SHIT!"

Cloud found Zack in only pink boxers with a checker, multicoloured outline on them. He was facing towards him with his muscular figure standing out, although to Cloud the bulge in his boxers stood out by far, due to the sheer size of Zack's member. "Hrmm which one do you want? Oh and just think of the fuck ugly gym teacher with lumps of fat on her fat to get rid of that."

"Whoa..." Cloud whimpered as Zack pointed to the horny blonde's erection. Cloud face blushed bright red and redder even more when he saw Zack's face light up in envy "Any guy would be lucky to have you judging by the size of that thing Cloudy" He said as he walked over to the window. "Fuck, umm Cloud you want to watch a movie or something? It seems to be raining." Zack said with a puppy dog pouty face. Cloud looked at him again, covering his manhood, thinking of what he could say to explain the bulge in his boxers and what movie they should watch. "How about we watch some episodes of Scrubs? Oh and this hasn't popped up for you, just so you know..."

"Sure it hasn't Spike; I wouldn't blame you though I am rather good looking to be honest" Zack said modestly as he flex his muscles whilst Cloud could only quietly laugh to himself.

Both teenagers walked down the stairs, both not properly dressed (presumable out of laziness). Cloud put on his dark skin tight jeans before he went downstairs; he didn't want to just go down in his cookie monster boxers that read 'TASTY' on the side with nothing else on his pale body. Zack on the other hand only wore his moderately tight pink boxers. They walked towards the couch and sat down. Cloud had secured his favourite position on the sofa's left side; slightly leaning against the armrest on his back with his left arm hanging down the side, whereas Zack on the other hand had just jumped on the sofa, leg's spread, reaching for the remote. "Oh by the way Zack next week I have my friend from England staying round for a bit, I don't think you've met him before, he's my second best friend." "Oh what's his name Cloud?" "Allen Walker, he's also bringing his boyfriend Lavi along, he's alot like you so I'm sure you'll get along with him well." "Really?" Zack asked out of curiosity "Yeah he's 18 and alot like you, very excitable, jumpy and easily entertained. Kind of like a puppy. Oh wait, that is you," Before Cloud could continue laughing Zack pounced on top of the blonde and pinned him to the sofa. He tried to wriggle free but Zack's pure strength out matched Clouds. Cloud blushed as he felt Zack's figure rub against him. "Zack what are you doing!" Cloud asked, trying to hold back the biggest blush he ever had. "Well if I can recall Cloud you said I was somewhat of a very VERY bad name so I need to punish you" He said with a cheery smile, unknowing that he was way too close to comfort with the blonde. "Come on Cloud loosen up, you're really tense." "Yeah, I guess it's because AN ATRACTIVE, MUSCULAR GUY IS RUBBING AGAINST ME AND MY CROTCH!"

Everything went silent.

Zack just looked at Cloud strangely as the other was looking away thinking: _Shit I didn't mean to say that! What is he thinking! Oh my god I'm a terrible person to be attracted to my best friend!_

Clouds' thinking was cut short by Zack's lips. The raven haired teen forcibly pressed both his hips and luscious lips to the blondes whilst Cloud tried to struggle against him."Zack... What are you doing...?" "What does it look like" He replied. "I'm going to do what I've wanted to do for awhile now." He said with a wink as he pushed his hips into Clouds pushing against his rock hard member. _God damn Zack! If he keeps this up I'm going to... _Zack finally stood up leaving Cloud in a state of ecstasy on the sofa, his blue eyes staring at Zack's bulge. He grabbed Zack's hand and the raven beauty looked down at the pleading blonde. "Zack please don't stop I'm begging you." "Come on babe I'm not finished with you." Zack said as he slowly, but seductively, pulled down his boxers. This act left Cloud completely aroused and rock solid. "Come" he said as he lifted Cloud up by his hand and walked up to the bedroom with him. Zack flung Cloud onto his bed and proceeded to unbutton his trousers as Zack felt it was only right Cloud was naked as well. He slid cloud jeans off his leg and look and his main target, his little Chocobo's underwear. "Err Zack what's with that face, its kinnda creeping me out." Zack was immersed in pleasure and passion as he moved up to Clouds mouth and pressed his lips gently on the blondes.

"Don't worry Cloud you're in good hands and before I do this I have to say this..." "What Zack?" "I love you Cloud! There's been so many times where all if wanted to do was hold you, kiss you and caress you all over but I did really know how to say this, until now. Oh my god Cloud you're smiling! Your loving this aren't you?" Cloud only bit his lip to stop the moans escaping his mouth. Zack noticed this and drew his attention away from Clouds cookie monster boxers and locked eye's with the other. "Let me hear you moan in pleasure" whispered Zack in a husky voice into Clouds ear. As Zack gently kissed and nibbled on his neck Cloud let a gentle moan slipped out as he quivered from the touch of the raven haired teen's mouth. Clouds started breathing slightly heavier and moaned louder as Zack worked his way down Clouds body.

Zack, fuelled by the sound of Clouds moan's, eventually worked down to the teen's boxers and ripped them off, unleashing a huge nearly solid cock. His eyes lit up at what he saw, _finally..._ He thought. Zack let a gentle kiss touch the head of Cloud's godly-sized dick which was already dripping with pre-cum and he listened intently for his best friend's groans. He placed his lips around the younger teen's member and slightly sucked like a baby with his bottle, although the thing he had in his mouth was a bit _bigger_ than a milk bottle. Cloud started to move his hips and thrust his cock down Zack's throat. It only took Cloud about a minute to blow his load, and thankfully Zack picked up on this beforehand and managed to pull away before he came, leaving his blonde friend covered in cum. _You can tell he's a virgin, let alone never been tossed off or had his dick sucked_ Zack thought to himself, though the innocent look really suited Cloud and turned Zack on even more (if possible that is).

"Now Cloud, since I've done you a favour do me one, go grab the lube from my bottom draw please?" As Zack said that in a seductive tone of voice, Cloud could only reply with a stuttered "Okay". Whilst Zack lay on the bed waiting for his little chocobo Cloud opened Zack's draw finding lube, a few pairs of socks and a magazine called 'HUNKS OF SOLDIER', which Cloud could only giggle about. _I knew he would have some magazines like these. _Cloud picked up the lube, closed the door, and handed it to his best friend. "Brilliant, now before we do this Cloud are you sure you ready? Because I don't want to do this if you don't. Okay?" "I'm defiantly ready Zack, in fact if being waiting for you to do this." Cloud replied with that innocent tone of voice again, which made Zack want to penetrate him even more. "Alright" Zack said as he stroked his member seductively before applying the lube. But before he did he saw that Cloud was slightly blushing, but also slightly _drooling_.

"Oh Cloud do you like this?" Zack asked the gawping blonde who only nodded his head, wearing a pleasurable smile on his pale face. "Wait!" Cloud yelped, leaving a dumbstruck Zack staring at him aimlessly. "Aw Cloudy come on don't say you don't want to do this, you'll love it I'll..." "Zack." Cloud stopped him mid, sentence smiled at him and whispered "Let me do you another favour, and take that beautiful thing out of your hands and into my mouth" in Zack's ear. Cloud stood up of the bed and pulled Zack up along with him. They both met eye to eye, lips to lips. Cloud broke of the kiss and slid down Zack's torso trailing a finger along down with him. His finger eventually met the thing that Cloud longingly dreamt about, Zack's (slightly smaller, but still an outstanding sized) cock. Cloud reluctantly proceeded to suck on Zack's manhood until it was raw, since Cloud had finally had the chance; he was going to take it. "Why are we standing up for this Cloud?" Zack asked unable to stop moaning throughout the sentence. Cloud pulled back and released Zack's cock from his mouth for a moment "Because of this" Cloud lowly grazed his hands up the back of Zack's legs and squeezed the tanned teen's but cheeks making his hips thrust forward and Clouds mouth deeper down along Zack's member. "Oh Cloud baby... Ohhhhh I think I'm going to... I'm gonna..." Cloud kept on sucking and licking until Zack exploded with the cum pouring around his manhood and into Clouds mouth. "Ahhh Zack it tastes so good!" Cloud moaned as he sucked him dry then licked any that remained around his friends cock.

Cloud pulled himself up by Zack's shoulders and kissed his new lover's moist lips. As Cloud forcefully shoved his tongue down the other's throat Zack stood there and let the blonde have his way. Zack eventually broke off the kiss, with a strand of his cum attached to each other's lips, seems like Cloud had missed a little bit of it. Cloud looked deeply into Zack's eyes and placed his hands on the back of his neck. "Zack, please no more teasing, just fuck me! That's what I really want, and don't use the lube and don't wipe the excess cum of your dick neither, it's a more _pleasurable_ lubricant. I know it'll hurt more since it's my first time and were not gonna use proper lubrication, but I want you, I want to feel a part of you, I... I just... I want to feel you inside me and only you!" Cloud then quickly nuzzled his face into Zack Chest for comfort, well mostly because he got a tad bit emotional and a little embarrassed about what he had said.

"Cloud... I want to feel a part of you to, and I can tell what you're thinking and no, I will never leave your side no matter how tough times are ahead. Your perfect Cloud to every last detail and you may not think it, but I do. Then one thing I've never told you or anyone for that matter that is all I've longed for was to hold you tightly through a storm or wake up with your body next to mine, I just want to be more than your best friend, I want to be your boyfriend, your lover, and the person who stays by your side hand in hand through anything. I love you Cloud and nothing will ever change that, never." Zack had one hand wrapped around Clouds waist and another holding the blonde's cold pale hand. Zack the let go of Clouds waist and used his newly spare hand to lift up his cheek. "C'mon then baby, let's do this "Zack whispered in a seductive, deep voice. Cloud nodded and stroked his own member to gather the pre-cum and placed his hand against Zack's tanned chest, leaving a handprint of his own juices. Cloud then proceed to lick the cum off Zack's chest, sending the other teen dumbstruck and very horny. Zack moved his hands across his lovers bare but cheek and finally the back of his thighs and lifted him up. He then gently lowered Cloud onto his manhood, and the he seemed to slightly painfully insert himself into Cloud as his little chocobo yelped in pain, then settled down. Zack felt it penetrate, and it was hard since Cloud was a so tight since he was a virgin, and the _man made lubricant _they were using didn't help much. Zack shushed him to reassure him everything was fine and continued to push his cock further into Clouds backside. Cloud looked at Zack, he wanted to know how much the love of his life was enjoying this, and he looked like he was. As he steadily pumped himself into Cloud the blonde's moans increased and intensified. He wrapped his legs around Zack's waist allowing the raven beauty to use his hands to caress cloud tense buttocks.

In a spur of the moment, Zack swung himself and the Blonde attached to his body against his bedroom wall. He pumped himself harder and deeper into Cloud and in hearing that it didn't hurt him nowhere near as much as it did as the first thrust, fully pumped him and made both men moan deeply. "Mmmmm Zack baby harder HARDER!" Cloud gasped in pleasure, now using his hips in time with Zack's thrust and gripping his own cock, tugging against it. Cloud pushed his body up against his friends slightly sweat dripping one, and locked his eyes with the others. Zack loved how Cloud looked right now, it really aroused him, and he probably had a thing for innocent guys. Cloud was blushing heavily and staring deep into Zack's own violet eyes. His body was _perfect_, coated in tiny beads of sweat and having a few small strands of cum around his mouth and his lower torso.

After 3 minutes of solid pounding from Zack, Clouds moans become alot more frequent and louder. Zack could tell he loved every minute of what they were doing together, the dumbstruck smile on Clouds face gave it away. Cloud suddenly released himself across Zack's tanned, godly figure and made Zack leak himself into Cloud earlier then he meant to. "Ah Zack, it feels so good inside me" Cloud groaned as Zack lay them both on the bed. He slowly released his dick from Clouds tight, slightly dripping hole and spun around to lye next to his little blonde cutie. Cloud snuggled up next to Zack, sliding his legs across Zack's own, placing his lips and tongue on the patches of cum he released onto Zack. He slowly started licking it off as Zack purred in pleasure. He loved to feel of Clouds blissfully soft lips sucking his stomach. "Oh you like to make sure you clean up afterwards don't you baby?" Cloud responding by sucking harder until Zack was bone dry and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So Cloud, when did you say your friend was coming over? I always wanted to have a foursome." Cloud's eyes widened and saw Zack laughing uncontrollably. Cloud pouted and lightly hit Zack's chest then laying his head against the muscular body of his lover. "I fell in love with a fool huh?" Cloud giggled as he closed his eyes.

The blonde feel asleep in his lovers gaze. As Cloud purred and subconsciously gripped Zack's figure tighter Zack could only think how lucky he was to have met and fallen for a guy like Cloud, a guy so perfect, and so caring. He laid his head back against his pillow and realised something. He didn't want to move, but he _really_ needed to get up and take a piss. _Pfft _he though, _always happens at times like these._

**Dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend who I know reads these even though he 'says' he doesn't. I though a good gift to him, would be to document that night we shared 3.**

**Sooooooo was it any good? I hope so, I always worry about the quality! Please review and say yes if you want me to write a d gray man crossover with Cloud x Zack x Allen x Lavi. Wouldn't that be hot! I sure think so anyways. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
